lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Baghdad
Baghdad is a massive city located in central Nehekhara within the Empire of Nehekhara and forming the second largest, and second most influencial city within the Satrap of Babylon where it lies within. Baghdad is the home of the Apostle Andrew, and his Judea Dynasty of whom rule over the city and the Apostle Andrew himself continiued to rule over the city, and his dominance, and direction can be felt in every inch of the city. The city of Baghdad is dominated by the Iraqi people of whom are an ethnic group within the overall Arabic race of people, and as the city of Baghdad's founding created the independance of the Iraqi people The city of Baghdad was formed by the earliest elements of the Iraqi Arabic people of whom before the founding of Baghdad were not a distinct group within the Arabic race, but following the foundation of Baghdad and the rise of the Kingdom of Babylon they would become increasingly racially, and culturally unique, marking Baghdad as the cultural homeland for the Iraqi people. Etymology The name is of Indo-European origin and a Middle Persian compound of Bagh standing for "god" and dād, standing for "given by", translating to "Bestowed by God" or "God's gift". In Old Persian the first element can be traced to boghu and is related to Slavic bog "god", while the second can be traced to dadāti. A similar term in Middle Persian is the name Mithradāt (Mihrdād in New Persian), known in English by its Hellenistic form Mithridates meaning "gift of Mithra" (dāt is the more archaic form of dād, related to Latin dat and English donor). There are a number of other locations in the wider region whose names are compounds of the word bagh, including Baghlan and Bagram in Afghanistan or a village called Bagh-šan in Iran. History Early History The city of Baghdad was formed by the earliest elements of the Iraqi Arabic people of whom before the founding of Baghdad were not a distinct group within the Arabic race, but following the foundation of Baghdad and the rise of the Kingdom of Babylon they would become increasingly racially, and culturally unique, marking Baghdad as the cultural homeland for the Iraqi people. Fall of Baghdad : "I moved with a passion I hadn't known over the course of my entire life. I realized after talking with Jesus that everything in my life had led me to this moment. I would take control of Baghdad and leave the Sultan with nothing but Al-Haikk to call his own." : -Peter With the civil war beggining to grow in intensity the main point was that they needed to begin taking control of the only major settlement outside of Al-Haikk that the Sultan controlled and that was Baghdad. Bagdad was controlled by the brother of Hervius and because of this it was obviously not going to betray the Sultan under any circumstances. Hervius though was busy dealing with the rebellion of Thomas, and Michael in Saudi Arabia and thus could not assist his brother, and it was this fact that the forces of Jesus would use to their advantage. Jesus would lead the massive army of Syria in an attack on Lemnia which was located between Bagdad and the main force of Hervia. He captured the city quickly since John the younger had already gained control of the majority of the population, and once in control he quickly fortified his position and waited for Hervia to come for him but the entire time knowing he was only holding the gap so that Hervia could not assist his brother in the coming fall of Baghdad. Peter would begin the fall of Baghdad by letting loose massive numbers of rebels within the city of whom attacked gaurds, commanders and ran rampant throughout the town causing immense problems for the defenders. While Hervians brother attempted to destroy the rebels the army of Peter attacked the weakened defences of Baghdad and after fierce fighting they broke inside of the fortress. With news of Baghdads fall Hervian abandoned his campaign in Saudi Aravia and moved against the defences of Baghdad but found he couldn't get their due to the defences constructed by Jesus. With no option of helping his brother he abandoned the field and returned to Al-Haikk and prepared for his last stand. Baghdad would fall later that week in brutal fighting around the palace district and Hervian's brother was executed and his body sent to his brother in Al-Haikk as a sign of respect for the commander who had fought bravely. Points of Interest Noteable People Category:City in Nehekhara Category:City